A última gota
by Bella Black Malfoy
Summary: Dean era um copo cheio. Sempre foi. E copos cheios transbordam. Tag para 5.05 – Fallen Idols. Porque esse episódio me marcou. Oneshot. Dedicado à queridíssima amiga e beta dessa fic, EmptySpaces11.


**A última gota**

**Resumo: Dean era um copo cheio. Sempre foi. E copos cheios transbordam. Tag para 5.05 – Fallen Idols. Porque esse episódio me marcou. Oneshot. Dedicado à queridíssima amiga e beta dessa fic, EmptySpaces11.**

**Aviso: As falas em itálico são retiradas do episódio original. Eu as coloquei em itálico pra deixar claro que não são minhas, mas quando estiverem lendo, não precisam se preocupar em tratá-las como se tivessem acontecido antes da história, pois elas fazem parte da própria história.**

**A minha fic é uma intervenção naquele diálogo que aconteceu no final do episódio _Fallen Idols_, ou seja, uma versão do diálogo, mas com algumas falas mantidas do original.**

**Deu pra entender ou ficou confuso? =P**

Dean pensava na melhor forma de pôr em palavras aquilo que o estava incomodando. Mas nunca tinha sido realmente bom nisso, não é? Demonstrar sentimentos não era a sua praia. Sempre preferia escapar com alguma piadinha e "quebrar o momento" antes que fosse tarde. Mas agora não podia fazer isso. Não mais. Não tinha graça, nem pra ele.

— _Ouça, eu estive pensando no que você disse ontem. Sobre eu apertar demais a coleira em você. Talvez você esteja certo. Eu também não sou o Sr. Inocente nessa bagunça. Eu quebrei o primeiro selo._

— _Você não sabia._

— _Nem você! Não sei se sangue demoníaco era a melhor saída, mas você matou Lilith._

— _E dei início ao Apocalipse._

— _Nós não sabíamos! Quem diria que matar Lilith seria ruim? Só sei que estava tão preocupado em te vigiar que não vi como isso te afetava. E por isso eu peço desculpas._

— _Tudo bem._

Era agora. Só torcia para que não acabasse saindo alguma besteira no final. Deus, ele nem mesmo sabia o quê exatamente queria dizer! Só sabia que a ideia de ficar em silêncio era insuportável.

— Não, Sam. Não está tudo bem.

— Dean...

— Não, Sam. Você errou, tudo bem. Certo, como se eu fosse um santo. Eu… eu tenho que parar de fazer isso, eu estou sempre fazendo isso. A verdade é que, a maneira como eu venho tratando você...

— Não, Dean! Eu não vou permitir que você faça isso dessa vez, ok? Então, você tem me tratado com desconfiança. Tem mandado em mim e jogado os meus erros na minha cara. E daí? Essa é minha grande punição? Eu iniciei o maldito Apocalipse! Não interessa se a Ruby me enganou, se as minhas intenções eram boas... Você tentou me avisar e eu não quis ouvir. Como sempre. Como se fosse necessário alguém me avisar que o caminho que eu estava tomando era errado! Então, não venha se desculpar, não venha achar que você tem que consertar tudo. Não dessa vez.

— Já acabou? Ótimo. Olha... Eu sei que já me desculpei. Não vou me ajoelhar aos seus pés nem nada. Eu só gostaria de fazer você... Entender. Na verdade, acho que eu mesmo ainda estou tentando entender.

— Entender o quê?

— A verdade é que eu estou com medo, Sam! Estou com medo de tudo isso! Do Apocalipse, de Lúcifer, dessa merda toda de anjos e demônios em que a gente se meteu! E eu não estou sabendo como lidar com isso. Eu estou confuso e acabo fazendo o contrário do que deveria fazer pra gente manter um pouco de sanidade no meio dessa loucura!

— Dean, todos nós...

— Não, Sam! Você não vai falar. Você vai me ouvir até o final. Sem interrupções. Por favor.

Talvez tenha sido essa última palavra. Talvez tenha sido o fato de que Dean quase nunca se expunha dessa forma. Talvez tenha sido o olhar desolado e perdido de Dean. Mas Sam não conseguiu se lembrar de mais nenhuma palavra do discurso que pretendia fazer para interromper o irmão.

— Sabe, tudo o que sempre fiz na minha vida foi tentar proteger você, Sam. Eu sei que nem sempre eu consegui. Eu sei que fiz muita besteira achando que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas uma coisa que ninguém pode falar de mim, é que eu não tentei. A minha vida, há muito tempo se resume a caçar monstros, salvar vidas, proteger você. Provavelmente não nessa ordem. Você vem primeiro. Você sempre veio primeiro. É só que... Foi ficando cada vez mais difícil! Primeiro, você era só uma criança. E eu não era muito mais do que isso. Era tanta responsabilidade, tanto peso! E eu sempre ficava esperando o momento em que eu falharia. Eu cheguei a falhar muitas vezes. Mas acabou dando certo, afinal. Você cresceu, você saiu de casa, você foi para a faculdade...

Não estava difícil agora. As palavras saíam muito mais facilmente do que Dean tinha imaginado. Era só começar, afinal de contas.

— E eu fiquei bravo, fiquei sim. Porque lá, você estaria sozinho pela primeira vez! Uma vida toda me esforçando pra depois ter que ver você ir embora e não saber como fazer mais pra te proteger! Mas, depois, você voltou. Não nas melhores circunstâncias, mas você estava lá. E eu fui egoísta. Porque eu quis isso. Eu poderia ter ido atrás do papai sozinho, mas eu não fui. E Deus me perdoe. Eu nunca quis que a Jessica morresse, mas não consegui deixar de ficar feliz por você estar caçando comigo outra vez!

Dean respirava rapidamente. Tudo saía agora num jorro, e ele não pôde evitar falar de Jessica, sem conseguir se preocupar com o que essa menção poderia causar a Sam. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Talvez dissesse palavras que deixariam seu irmão magoado ou com raiva. Mas agora isso não importava. Ele começara, ele iria até o final.

— E por um tempo parecia que tudo estava bem, sabe? Claro que nós quase morremos uma centena de vezes, mas no final acabávamos sobrevivendo. Então, quem se importa? Eu não enxergava, eu não conseguia... Eu não sabia que estava te fazendo mal quando tentava te proteger! Eu não aceitava que você ficasse contra mim, porque eu era seu irmão mais velho e eu sabia o que era melhor pra você! Eu estava acostumado com aquela vida, você não! Eu deveria saber o que fazer! Então, você saiu pra procurar o papai quando eu disse que não... Droga, Sammy, eu devia ter percebido! Eu achei que tinha entendido! Mas aí... Aí você morreu. E eu não tinha entendido merda nenhuma. E eu ia salvar você a qualquer custo, não importava o que eu tivesse que fazer! Não importava o que você ia achar do meu trato, como você ia se sentir. Você vê, Sammy? Isso é uma coisa que eu iria fazer de qualquer jeito. Eu sei que fui egoísta. Eu sei que não pensei nos seus sentimentos. Mas eu não me arrependi em nenhum momento. E eu faria tudo de novo.

Dean parou por um momento. A respiração estava cada vez mais difícil agora, e mesmo assim ele não queria parar. Aquilo não era ele. Certamente não era. Mas ele poderia voltar a ser ele mesmo, depois. Agora ele simplesmente precisava continuar falando.

— Eu fui pro inferno. E quando eu voltei, você estava... Diferente. Você confiava na Ruby, mas não confiava em mim. Você mentia pra mim, escondia as coisas, e eu não entendia o porquê. Mas eu fiquei fora quatro meses. Deixei você sozinho. Você tinha que se virar de algum jeito porque eu escolhi ficar longe de você. Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de fazer aquele pacto e ir embora deixando você pra trás. Então, como eu podia exigir que você confiasse tão cegamente em mim? E eu fiquei confuso, Sammy. Porque eu não sabia mais como proteger você. Naqueles 40... Quatro meses, que eu passei no inferno, alguma coisa tinha mudado e eu fiquei desesperado porque não sabia lidar com o que quer que fosse. E nas minhas tentativas desastradas de proteção, eu fui te afastando mais e mais. Eu acusei você, eu briguei com você, bati em você... Eu tranquei você naquele quarto! Tudo isso porque eu não sabia como proteger você! Eu não sabia, Sammy! E é aí que está! Não adianta, eu não consigo aprender! Por mais que eu saiba que o que eu faço está errado, eu vou continuar fazendo errado porque eu fico completamente perdido quando... Quando você está longe. Ou quando há algum risco de você estar longe. Alguma possibilidade remota de você ir pra algum lugar ou passar por alguma situação onde eu não consiga mais...

Dean engoliu a seco. Sabia que já tinha ido longe demais, tanto em palavras quanto em emoções. Sentia um nó na garganta, uma vontade de... De chorar, pelo amor de Deus! Podia sentir as lágrimas presas na garganta, lutando para sair. Mas ele lutaria mais. E venceria, como quase sempre acontecia.

— Eu fico louco, Sam. Eu fico... Nada mais importa, você entende? Lúcifer, Miguel, o fim do mundo! Que vá tudo pro inferno! Não tem como eu lidar com isso se você for embora! E eu preciso que você saiba que, se você... Que se Lúcifer conseguir o que quer de você... Eu posso mentir pra mim mesmo o quanto eu quiser, mas eu não vou conseguir fazer mais nada contra ele. Eu não vou dizer sim a Miguel. Eu não vou aceitar a ajuda do Cass, eu vou até impedi-lo, se precisar. Eu vou impedir todo mundo. Eu vou lutar contra o Céu e o Inferno se precisar. Simplesmente porque vai ser você quem vai estar lá, escondido em algum lugar. E eu não posso machucar você, entende? Não é questão de querer, de saber que é certo. Eu _não_ _posso_ machucar você, porque isso vai contra a minha natureza. Eu vou saber o que é certo da mesma forma que vou saber que eu não vou fazer o certo. Mais uma vez. Só que dessa vez, a minha atitude não vai mais dizer respeito só a mim, ou a você, ou à nossa família. Vai dizer respeito a algo muito maior. E isso... Isso vai acabar com o mundo de vez, não é? E por isso eu te peço... Pelo bem do mundo e tal... Não vá mais embora, Sammy. Não vai embora.

Por alguns instantes, ele pensou que Sam não fosse dizer nada. Apenas olhava fixamente para Dean, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. O que será que viria, então? Qual seria a bomba? O que ele teria que ouvir depois daquela explosão? Bem, não importava. Estava dito. E ele não se arrependia. Ele tinha se explicado. Ele tinha se esforçado para fazer Sam entender. Não precisava concordar, não precisava aceitar, não precisava compreender. Só precisava saber. E agora ele sabia. E que fizesse o que quisesse com a informação. Certas coisas simplesmente não importavam mais.

Mas a explosão de retorno não veio. Houve apenas Sammy. Os olhos de Sammy. E a resposta de Sammy, simples e curta...

— Eu não vou, Dean. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou embora... Eu não vou embora nunca mais.

Dean não sabia o que pensar. O que sentir. Ele queria respirar... Respirar como se fosse a primeira vez em séculos. Ele queria chorar. Ele queria abraçar o irmão. Ele queria... Mas antes que pudesse pensar em tudo o que queria fazer ou dizer, acenou com a cabeça discretamente e completou, no melhor estilo Dean Winchester.

— Ok, então. Bom. Ah, só mais uma coisa. Eu estava pensando... Aquele deus pagão é realmente muito estúpido. Paris Hilton... Se ele tivesse se transformado na Michelle Borth, aí sim, me teria na mão! Idiota.

Silêncio.

— Ah, qual é? Michelle Borth? _El Sol_? Cara, ela é gostosa!

Silêncio. Dean simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação ao irmão.

— Sério, cara. Às vezes tenho dificuldade de acreditar que você é mesmo meu irmão. Enfim... Pra onde vamos?

Mas o silêncio ainda continuou por algum tempo. Quando Dean já ia perguntar se ele tinha ficado surdo ou retardado, Sam de repente deu um risinho e sacudiu a cabeça, com um olhar indecifrável.

— _Acho que temos que cair fora daqui._

— _Isso aí... Ei! Quer dirigir?_

— _Tem certeza?_

— _Sim, aí eu posso tirar uma soneca._

**FIM**

**N/A: Bem... primeira fic de Supernatural. Um apoiozinho vai bem. Digam o que acharam, que tal?**

**Ah, simplesmente não posso deixar de agradecer à muito querida EmptySpaces, minha inspiração! **

**Em primeiro lugar, porque as falas em itálico são do próprio episódio, traduzidas por ela. Peguei emprestado porque não sei fazer** **igual. Valeu, Empty!**

**Em segundo lugar, porque ela betou pra mim! Mesmo eu sabendo que ela teve que espremer o tempo dela pra isso!**

**E em terceiro lugar... Empty, dificilmente algum dia vou conseguir extrair o que você extrai dos personagens ou da própria série, mas... de qualquer forma você me inspirou a tentar. Obrigada, amiga. De verdade.**

**Uma última coisinha: Michelle Borth. Sabem quem é? Ela fez o papel da Carmen, aquela namorada do Dean no episódio 2.20, **_**What is and what should never be**_**. Achei tão legal no final ele descobrir que ela era, na verdade, a garota-propaganda da **_**El Sol**_**, a cerveja preferida dele! Enfim, achei que tinha a ver colocar ela aqui.**

**Bom, chega de notas. Vamos ao que interessa. Quero reviews. Não me façam implorar!**

**Beijos,**

**Bella**


End file.
